


Three kisses and one more

by sunnymargot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A little drunk characters, Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Coming In Pants, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Happy Ending, Iwaizumi bites a lot, Jealousy, M/M, Party, Pool, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Sleeping Together, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-06-03 12:05:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19463632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnymargot/pseuds/sunnymargot
Summary: Oikawa and Iwaizumi kiss three times at different age, but they never talk about it. This till something changes.Every chapter has a different rating so i post it with the higher one. Tags will be added with the other chapters.Chapter 1: First kiss (They're 10yo, General Audiences)Chapter 2: Second kiss (They're 15yo, T.)Chapter 3: Third kiss (They're 18yo, M/E)Chapter 4: One more (They're nearly 20yo, E)





	1. First kiss: a special person.

**Author's Note:**

> HI! I'm rewatching Haikyuu waiting for season 4 and all my Iwaoi feelings jumped out again, so this time i decided to write something for them!
> 
> I'm Italian, so if you find some grammar os syntax error please tell me, so i can correct it asap!

“Hey Iwa-chan!”

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes and puts his notes in his backpack, “Don’t call me that.”

Oikawa tilts his head and enters Iwaizumi’s field of view, “But I like to call you that.”

Iwaizumi pouts and looks away blushing. He’s 10 and he never has been interested in any girl, let alone a boy, but he has to admit Oikawa’s eyes are so pretty he always can’t look at them without feeling weird. He hates that feeling, he hates when Oikawa is so close to him.

“Stop ignoring me, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa crosses his arms and gives a death stare to his best friend.

“Fine, what do you want?” Iwaizumi puts his backpack on his shoulders.

“Tomorrow there’s no school, do you want to come to my home? We can play volleyball!”

Oikawa’s smile is always brighter when he talks about volleyball.

Iwaizumi shrugs, “Don’t you want to play now?”

Oikawa rubs the back of his neck smiling, “Oh no, sorry, I have a lot of things to do.”

“Oh.” Iwaizumi looks at his feet, “I guess you received a lot of letters for Valentine’s day, uhm?”

Oikawa instinctively taps on the top of his backpack and laughs, “Yeah, really a lot.”

Iwaizumi puffs and shakes his head.

“Oikawa your mom is here.”

Iwaizumi and Oikawa both turns to their teacher. Iwaizumi is surprised, usually they go home together since they live nearby and then they play a little at volleyball at Oikawa’s house because he has a big garden.

“Your mom?”

“Yes, I told you I have a lot of things to do.” Oikawa rises is backpack and runs between the desks, when he arrives at the door he turns back to give Iwaizumi a big smile, “See you tomorrow then.”

* * *

Oikawa plays with his fingers nervously, he’s waiting for his Iwa-chan and his hands are sweating. The day before Oikawa spent the afternoon cooking with his mom, since it was Valentine’s day he decided to do something special for Iwa-chan, but now he’s not sure anymore about what to do.

Oikawa is 10 and he has no idea about what a romantic feeling is, but he knows he likes Iwa-chan, he likes to spend his time with his best friend. Everything is better when Iwa-chan is with him, he hopes they’ll never separate.

At 8 Oikawa started to receive chocolates and letters from his female classmates for Valentine’s day and at 9 he asked his mom for an explanation.

_“Valentine’s day is a day where you show to a person how special and important it is for you. Every day should be Valentine’s day, but some people just took courage on that day and express their feelings better.”_

Oikawa stares lost at the clouds, _Iwa-chan is really special to me _.__

“Ouch!” Oikawa pouts and rubs his head with Iwaizumi’s laughter on the background, “Nice receive, Trashykawa.”

* * *

“I’m hungry.” Iwaizumi sips his fruit juice and leans against the wall. He starts to be tired, they have been playing non-stop for two hours and soon he’ll have to go back home for lunch.

Oikawa looks at him sideways, “Wanna stay for lunch?”

Iwaizumi shakes his head, “I can’t, there are my grandparents at home.”

Oikawa takes a deep breath and runs inside straight to the kitchen, leaving Iwaizumi alone with an expression of surprise on his face.

_Now or never._

He takes the transparent package with a red bow he prepared and stares at it. Why is he so nervous? It’s not a big deal, it’s just a little gift and plus Iwaizumi loves chocolate and sweets, so he has nothing to worry about, right?

When Oikawa steps back in the garden Iwaizumi realizes immediately that his best friend is taking something behind is back, so he tilts his head to capture some more details. However Oikawa’s face catches his attention.

“Are you okay?”

Oikawa nods, he’s staring down and he’s blushing to his ears, his hands are shaking.

“Something for me?” Iwaizumi laughs, thinking that probably Oikawa is just making fun of him.

“Yes.”

Oikawa hands the pack to Iwaizumi who raises an eyebrow and repeats with a lower voice, more to himself, “For me?”

“Yes, br-brownies in it, they’re Americans, there’s chocolate in them, I know you like chocolate.” Oikawa mutters.

Iwaizumi takes the little package in his hands and his lips separate in surprise, forming a little ‘o’.

“And why?”

Oikawa stares intently at his friend and Iwaizumi feels the pressure of those pretty eyes like a lace around his lungs.

“Because I like you.” Oikawa says as fast as he can just before leaving a quick kiss on his friend’s face. He doesn’t think about what he’s doing, he doesn’t even know where to do it, so in the end he smashes his lips against the angle of Iwaizumi’s mouth.

Iwaizumi jolts in surprise, he feels all weird, he doesn’t know how to describe it, but his face burns up as his ears and his stomach bubbles.

“Thank you, Oi.” Iwaizumi’s voice is insecure and his hands are sweating holding the little pack with the brownies, “I g-got to go, see you at school.”

Oikawa nods and looks down at the ground, he sees Iwaizumi’s feet walking away and then nothing, just the grass.

“Tooru, honey, what’s that face?”

Oikawa feels him mom’s hand caressing his hair and his eyes start to sting, “I don’t think Iwaizumi likes me back.”


	2. Second kiss: seven minutes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seven minutes in heaven are such a cliche, but uh i love cliches

“Please, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa yawns, “Remind me, why are we going to this stupid party?”

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes, “Because our classmates invited us and it would be rude to say no without a valid reason and plus Matsukawa and Hanamaki are pretty funny.”

“My valid reason, Iwa-chan, is that I don’t want to go there.” Oikawa shrugs, “We could have stayed at home watching a movie.”

“But we do that like every Saturday and you always fall asleep.”

Oikawa frowns and bumps on Iwaizumi’s shoulder.

“Oh and you often drool on me too.” Iwaizumi chuckles.

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa whines and slaps repeatedly Iwaizumi’s arm.

“Calm down.” Iwaizumi smiles slyly at the other, “And you should stop calling me ‘Iwa-chan’ in front of the others, please.”

“You know it won’t happen, Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi shakes his head and looks at the sun that is going down, they’re almost arrived at Hanamaki’s house, “Oi, why don’t you want to go? There’s gonna be your girlfriend too.”

Oikawa grimaces, “She’s not my girlfriend and plus I saw her yesterday and today in class, I think it’s enough.”

* * *

“I can’t believe we’re doing this stupid game.” Iwaizumi whispers and slams a hand on his forehead.

Oikawa laughs loudly before he lowers his voice and approaches Iwaizumi’s ear, “I told you to stay at home.”

Iwaizumi feels Oikawa’s breath on his neck and shivers, suddenly it’s too hot.

“I’m going to take some air outside.” Iwaizumi stands up and turns his back to his classmates but Oikawa pulls his sleeve, “No way you’re going to leave me here, Iwa-chan!”

“Iwaizumi is your turn!” Hanamaki exclaims.

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes and sits back down next to Oikawa who grins evilly.

“Fine.” Iwaizumi takes the bottle that is pointing at him and spins it, “Oh.”

The bottle stops and points at Oikawa, “Oh, why me Iwa-chan?”

One of the girl next to them whispers “That sucks, I wanted to be with Oikawa.” to her friend who nudges at her, “He already has a girlfriend!”

Matsukawa shrugs, “Iwaizumi if you want we can spin the bottle again, we know Oikawa is a pain in the ass.”

“WHAT?” Oikawa sounds really offended and his eyes are hurt.

Iwaizumi gets up from the floor and pulls Oikawa’s wrist, “Shittykawa is gonna be fine.” _Terribly, frighteningly fine._

A girl escorts them to the nearby closet and pushes them in, “Just seven minutes.”

“This is small.”

“Yeah.”

“What are you doing Iwa-chan?” Oikawa moves forward to watch at Iwaizumi’s phone and accidentally crushes against his friend’s head, “Ouch.”

Iwaizumi rubs his forehead, “I’m setting the timer for these endlessly seven minutes.”

“I know that usually people kiss in the closet and time goes faster.” Oikawa tries to put himself in a more comfortable position but fails, he’s tall for his age and that closet is really too small.

Iwaizumi blushes, he knows what people do playing that stupid game and that’s why he didn’t want to take part of it. But the bottle pointed at Oikawa.

Iwaizumi rubs his eyes, _I’m just a fool._

“Hey, Iwa-chan, did you ever kiss anyone?”

Iwaizumi clears his throat, “No, why?”

Oikawa shrugs, “Just asking, you never talk to me about girls or boys, so.”

“I don’t like guys.” Iwaizumi’s back tenses.

“There’s nothing bad if you like guys.” Oikawa goes on the defensive and pulls himself more against the closet.

“I know, it’s just that I’m not into guys.” Iwaizumi lies, he _is_ into guys actually, into one in particular. But Oikawa has a girlfriend and he never showed interest in people of his own sex, so there’s no way Iwaizumi will comes out right now with the truth. He’s 15 and he has all the time in the world to do it.

“I’m bored Iwa-chan.” Oikawa whines.

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes and looks at his phone, “It's only been a minute and a half.”

Oikawa snorts, “Did I already told you that my idea of staying home was better?”

“Yes.”

“Fine, ‘cause it was.”

Iwaizumi grunts.

“I’m bor-”

“Fuck the shut up, Asskawa.” Iwaizumi slams his hand on Oikawa’s face, but he slows at the end so he doesn’t hurt his friend.

Iwaizumi's palm on Oikawa's lips, so soft.

Oikawa’s hand reaches Iwaizumi’s wrist, “You’re taking my breath away.” he whines muttering.

“Liar.” Iwaizumi’s fingers shift on the other’s left cheek driven by Oikawa’s hand that opens on the back of Iwaizumi’s.

“Maybe.” Oikawa’s lips move brushing against the other’s palm. Iwaizumi is actually taking his breath away and he does it everyday, just in a different way.

Iwaizumi scratches his throat when he swallows because it’s dry as a desert, he needs water. Could Oikawa be the water he needs?

Iwaizumi’s leg finds place between Oikawa’s ones and when he feels stable he leans forward, his hand moves behind the other’s neck. He doesn’t know exactly what he’s doing, but at least Oikawa stopped talking.

Iwaizumi feels Oikawa’s hot breath on his nose, they must be really close and even if it’s dark Iwaizumi can see the other’s facial features. They _are_ really close.

Oikawa’s heart stops beating, he’s going to have a heart attack even if he’s still a teenager. He’s 15 and since he was 10 he can’t get Iwaizumi out of his mind and out of his heart, but he decided to ignore his own feelings to not lose his best friend. So what the hell is happening? Does Iwaizumi really want to ruin all his efforts?

Iwaizumi’s heart speeds up his pace, fast against his ribs. He’s really going to regret this, “If you’re so bored, you could teach me how to kiss.”

Oikawa widens his eyes but his best friend can’t see it, he swallows “Uhm.”

Iwaizumi leans forward till his lips brush against Oikawa’s soft mouth, he feels like he’s going to die. His feet and legs are tingling and his cheeks are burning flames.

Oikawa can’t move, his muscles are frozen and his mind is completely blind. This looks too much like one of his dreams to be real, but Iwaizumi kisses him with his lips half separated and he does it again with more decision and again. He does it till something clicks in Oikawa’s mind and his hands run to cup Iwaizumi’s face, it’s warm.

Oikawa bites Iwaizumi’s lower lip and his stomach is full with butterflies, it sounds like a cliche, but he has no other words to describe how he feels.

Iwaizumi gasps and lets his hands down to Oikawa’s hips, he doesn’t know how many times he has imagined touching the other like that.

Their lips, partially opened, move together slowly and time seems to have stopped.

_I want to stay here forever._

“Am i doing it right?” Iwaizumi asks on Oikawa’s mouth, their forehead and noses are touching, that closet suddenly feels like the most comfortable place.

Oikawa nods, he doesn’t have the strength to talk. He passes a hand through Iwaizumi’s dark hair and Iwaizumi presses his fingers on Oikawa’s cotton sweater. It’s hot, everything it’s hot in that closet, the air, their hands, their lips.

Iwaizumi takes a deep breath before clashing his mouth against Oikawa’s, their noses bump but that’s okay. Oikawa opens his mouth and licks Iwaizumi’s upper lip, a shiver runs all over his spine.

Iwaizumi moves his tongue sloppily and their lips search for more. Iwaizumi squeezes Oikawa’s hips and then hugs him to feel him even closer. Oikawa has one hand that tightens Iwaizumi’s short hair and the other clenches Iwaizumi’s shoulder. In that closet there are only the noise of their kisses in the air and that will to merge together forever that only two teenagers can have.

Iwaizumi right leg starts to buzz, it’s his phone. Oikawa jolts back banging his head against the closet and the doors shut open, “Seven minutes finished!”

Iwaizumi squeezes his eyes for the amount of light and slips outside the closet, Oikawa follows him in silence.

“Why are you two so red in the face?” Matsukawa grins.

Iwaizumi snorts,his heart is still pumping blood like a crazy machine, “Close yourself in that hot closet and then we'll talk about it.”

Oikawa puts a hand on his forehead dramatically, “Someone bring me a drink.”

* * *

“Finally it’s over.” Oikawa yawns, “That girl is really too clingy.”

Iwaizumi smiles, “You ignored her all the time.”

“I know!” Oikawa whines frustrated, “And she kept sitting next to me and touching my arm, ew.”

“Why do you go out with her if you don’t like her?”

Oikawa looks hurt, “Because I’m kind and selfless, Iwa-chan!” _and I’m trying to feel something for someone who is not you._

Iwaizumi shakes his head and stops walking, they arrived at Oikawa’s house.

“Talking about how you’re kind and selfless, thanks for before, you know, the closet.” Iwaizumi looks down in embarrassment.

Oikawa didn’t expected those words, “Oh, you’re welcome, I think.”

Iwaizumi raises his eyes on Oikawa who’s rubbing the back of his head smiling, “I mean I feel a better friend now, so thank you and say to your future girlfriend to thank me when you two will kiss.”

Iwaizumi nods.

“I go inside, goodnight Iwa-chan!”

As Oikawa turns his back to his best friend, the smile disappears from his face, how will he get that kiss out of his head?

Iwaizumi watches at Oikawa’s back till he closes the door of his house behind himself, _I’m just a fool._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter! Let me know <3


	3. Third kiss: a goodbye

“Are you ready Shittykawa?”

Oikawa jolts when Iwaizumi slams the door of his bedroom, “In a minute, Iwa-chan.”

Oikawa is knotting his turquoise tie in front of the mirror and Iwaizumi can’t take his eyes off his best friend, he’s beautiful in that suit, it highlights the wide shoulders and his firm legs. Iwaizumi sighs, he wants his best friend so much.

“Guys! Ready for the prom? Can i take a picture of you?” Oikawa’s mom enters the room with her phone in her shaking hands, she looks a lot more excited than them.

“Yep!” Oikawa turns with a bright smile and pulls Iwaizumi to him, “Smile, Iwa-chan.”

Oikawa’s mom rubs her eyes, “You grew up so fast, I can’t believe you’re going to different colleges.” she approaches Iwaizumi and hugs him, “You’re like a second son to me, even if Oikawa will be away you can always count on me for everything, okay?”

Iwaizumi wasn’t ready at all and he really has to fight himself to not start to cry like a baby, “I know, thanks, really.”

“Mom where’s the futon of your second son?”

“I thought you two-”

“MOM!” Oikawa’s heart jumps to his throat, he can’t believe his mom is up to expose him like that.

* * *

“Do you think there’s gonna be alcohol?” Oikawa walks on the edge of a low wall that flanks the sidewalk and Iwaizumi walks with a hand up next to his best friend’s right leg because he’s afraid __his__ setter is going to fall.

Iwaizumi sighs again, when summer is over Oikawa will no longer be _his_ setter.

“Earth to Iwa-chan!” Oikawa waves a hand in front of his best friend to catch his attention.

“Probably someone will introduce it and put it in some drink.” Iwaizumi shrugs, “Why? Do you want to get drunk?”

“I mean, it’s a goodbye Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi’s heart cracks, he tries to not think about it, but Oikawa will go to a college that is two hours away when he’ll stay in town. Things are going to change and he doesn’t think he’s ready for it. 

* * *

“I lost Oikawa.” Iwaizumi slams his cheeks and sits between Hanamaki and Matsukawa.

Hanamaki looks at him confused and Matsukawa giggles, “You two have a weird and sticky relationship.”

“And you smells alcohol.” Hanamaki sniffs the air around Iwaizumi who withdraws, “I just got two or three drinks.”

Matsukawa bumps on Iwaizumi’s shoulder, “There is your Oikawa.” and points in the crowd.

Iwaizumi sighs heavily, “Beautiful.”

Hanamaki raises his eyebrows, “Okay, enough drinks for tonight, hmm?”

Matsukawa grins, “What if these two get really drunk and start to confess each other and finally get together?”

Hanamaki nods, “I see, nice.”

Iwaizumi grunts, “Don’t talk as if I weren’t here, there’s nothing to confess.” and gets up to reach Oikawa who is talking with two girls.

“C’mon Oikawa dance with me.” a blond girl is close to pleading his best friend, but Oikawa laughs tottering, “I do-don’t think is a good idea.”

“Found you.” Iwaizumi puts a hand on Oikawa’s shoulder and stares at him intensely as if no one was there beside them.

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa’s reaction comes clearly slowed down, he turns himself and he fastens his arms behind Iwaizumi’s neck.

Iwaizumi blinks twice, Oikawa’s pretty eyes are so close, his heart starts to beat wildly, “Are you drunk?”

“Maybe.” Oikawa tilts his head, actually he’s not really drunk, he feels a little tipsy and it’s like he doesn’t have the total control of his limbs or his mind or his mouth and his view is a little blurred. Okay maybe he _ _is__ a little drunk. 

Iwaizumi is concentrated on Oikawa, everything else is completely out of focus, “Do you want me to bring you home?”

Oikawa’s breath is sweet on Iwaizumi’s face, “Everywhere with you Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi’s eyes linger for some seconds on Oikawa’s lips, he remember how smooth they are, how could he forget it?

“Let’s go home then.”

Iwaizumi shifts next to him and grabs Oikawa by the waist to hold him up, but he wobbles doing it, his head is spinning a little too fast. Oikawa doesn’t even notice it, “Iwa-chan you’re always next to me.”

Iwaizumi nods, where else should he be?

“Are you drunk Iwa-chan?”

“I’m just squiffy.” Iwaizumi mumbles with no conviction, trying to open the door of the gym.

“Where are they heading?” Hanamaki tilts his head and nudges at Matsukawa, “Maybe home.”

“I’m worried, what if they lose themselves?” Hanamaki frowns and Matsukawa laughs, “What if they end up having sex in a meadow?”

Hanamaki scoffs and looks at Iwaizumi who is still trying to open the door and support Oikawa at the same time, “Lets bring them home, we can take my car and then come back here.”

Matsukawa opens the door and keeps it for his two friends, “Which house do you sleep tonight?”

Oikawa and Iwaizumi stare at him confused, so Hanamaki shows them the key of his car, “We take you home safe and sound.”

“MAKKIII!” Oikawa cheers, “My house!”

* * *

Iwaizumi and Oikawa settle in the back sits and the setter rubs his face on the other’s shoulder till he finds a comfortable position in the hollow of Iwaizumi’s neck, they perfectly match.

Iwaizumi runs his hands through the other’s hair and leaves a kiss on his forehead so Oikawa looks up at him and at his mouth. The tension is palpable, the desire to kiss each other is unmistakable.

“I can’t believe they’re going to make out for the first time in your car.” Matsukawa checks them through the rear-view mirror.

“You’re forgetting that time at my house when we played at seven minutes in heaven.” Hanamaki points out.

“Oh shit, right, they surely kissed that time.”

Hanamaki pulls over the car to the sidewalk and turns to his friends that are still looking in each other eyes, “Guys we’re arrived, can you get inside by yourself?”

Iwaizumi nods and yawns, “Thank you guys, amazing friends.”

* * *

“Here we AAAREEE!” Oikawa falls on his bed and drags Iwaizumi next to him who chuckles, “Stop yelling Drunkykawa.”

The setter turns on his side so he can look at Iwaizumi, “I’m so happy you’re with me Iwa-chan, I’m going to really really really miss you when we’ll go to college.”

Iwaizumi turns on his side too and finds two wet and pretty eyes staring at him, he caresses Oikawa’s cheek, “I’m going to miss you more.”

Oikawa shakes his head, “Me, more.” and leans a little forward, few centimeters and their noses are going to touch.

The ace smiles softly and takes a deep breath, “I don’t think so.”

Oikawa is about to replicate, because he _really_ is going to miss the guy in front of him more, but smooth lips stop him. Iwaizumi’s hand is still on his face and he can feel how is burning.

Iwaizumi kisses him slowly, trying to communicate all his love for him, all his affection, all his feelings. He doesn’t care about what will happen, he knows that the next day they will laugh about it and they will pour all the blame to the alcohol.

Oikawa keeps his eyes wide open, his heart is racing fast and his head hurts. He doesn’t understand how sober they are now, enough to think about it, enough to remember Iwaizumi kissing him like that the next day.

When Iwaizumi withdraws to breath he finds a surprised expression in front of him, “You kissed me, Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi feels his cheeks turning bright red, he never felt so exposed, “I mean, it’s a goodbye, right?”

_I don’t want this to be a goodbye._

Oikawa pulls Iwaizumi again on his lips and kisses him with decision, tugging at his shirt. The ace gasps, this is everything he needs right now, is everything he always needed.

Oikawa discloses his lips just to lick his own mouth and Iwaizumi can only stare at him and feeling thirsty, if he can kiss his setter he doesn’t need to drink anymore.

Oikawa sits up and Iwaizumi follows his movements like a mirror, the setter places a hand on his chest and Iwaizumi finds himself with his back against the wall. Oikawa sits on the ace’s lap with his legs spread and Iwaizumi’s hands instantly run under the other’s shirt before Oikawa deepens the kiss.

Iwaizumi feels like his all body is on fire, Oikawa has one hand ruffling his best friend’s hair and with the other he manages to remove Iwaizumi’s tie that ends on the floor. Oikawa is impatience, he’s starving since they kissed the first time in that closet and now that he can finally eat he’s about to choke himself for greed.

Iwaizumi cups Oikawa’s face and pushes him back a little, so they can take a breath. Air starts to flow again in their lungs, but they keep staring in each other eyes for minutes with a simple thought in their minds.

_I don’t want this to end._

Iwaizumi unravels Oikawa’s tie and lets it fall on the bed, he is now pretty aware of the setter’s thighs pressed against his, of his ass perfectly aligned to his cock. Iwaizumi feels a hot wave running down his belly and his erection becomes a lot more obvious.

Oikawa smirks and rubs his ass against Iwaizumi’s arousal, “If you want me to stop say it now, Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi gasps for air, his mind goes completely blank in front of those pretty eyes, of course he doesn’t want to stop, but he’s not able to put his thoughts in words. Iwaizumi places his hands on Oikawa’s hips to pull him down and rolls his hips up making his best friend moan. The answer is pretty clear.

Oikawa unbuttons Iwaizumi’s shirt slowly, under the other’s liquid stare and he starts to leave kisses on his skin, on his neck, on his chest. Iwaizumi feels firing every point that Oikawa has touched with his warm lips, he takes deep breaths, _those lips._

Iwaizumi grab Oikawa’s chin between his fingers and looks at his mouth with so much desire that the setter’s arousal grows harder in his pants. When Iwaizumi drives him closer, Oikawa rubs his cock against the other’s to find some relief and an intense hot wave flows in his chest making him moan against Iwaizumi’s lips.

“Iwa-” Oikawa bites his lower lip and leans against his friend’s forehead. Iwaizumi tightens the grip on the other’s hips and the sound of the friction of their pants makes his ears ringing. The air starts to miss in their lungs and Iwaizumi’s hands tremble on the setter’s thighs.

“Iwa-” the ace puts a hand on Oikawa’s mouth when he feels that his legs are shaking so he can suffocate his moans. Iwaizumi feels the other’s cock twitching against his and it’s enough to make him reach the climax too, he bites his lip to not let escape any sound.

Oikawa rests his face against his best friend’s neck and Iwaizumi caresses the setter’s back slowly and gently until their breaths adjust and their hearts come back to a regular pace.

The first to talk is Oikawa, “Do you have any clean underpants with you?”

Iwaizumi shivers at the feeling of Oikawa’s wet lips on his neck and he doesn’t know if he can talk without getting stuck so he just nods.

Oikawa gets up, his face still red for both the pleasure and the embarrassment, and he sticks out his tongue, “I’ll go in the bathroom first.”

* * *

When Iwaizumi comes back from the bathroom, he finds Oikawa lying down in his bed, he’s pushed against the wall. When they were kids they always slept like that, Oikawa with his back to the wall with an arm on Iwaizumi’s chest.

The ace doesn’t even look at the futon on the floor and slips under the bed sheet next to Oikawa who smiles and hugs him as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

Iwaizumi’s heart melts and his eyes sting, he knows he’ll be the first to wake up and that he will get out of the bed like a thief, he hates it, but what else should he do? He knows that if they start to talk about it he will not be able to hide his feelings anymore and he doesn’t want to lose the most special person in his life. He __can’t__ lose Oikawa.

* * *

Sunlight enters through the window curtains illuminating Oikawa's face, he yawns and rubs his eyes, but suddenly he feels it. _The void._ He doesn’t even need to open his eyes, he knows that Iwa-chan is not there anymore. He hates to feel like that, to feel incomplete, empty, alone when Iwaizumi is not with him. Will he ever be able to love someone else?

A knock and the door opens, “Tooru? Hajime left a couple of hours ago, are you still sleeping?”

Oikawa shakes his head, he knows that if he talks his voice will betray him.

His mom sighs, “I see, you made me pull out the futon for nothing.”

Oikawa puffs out and a little smile traces his face, “Sorry.” but some tears fall down inevitably.

Oikawa feels a hand on his hair and a kiss on his wet cheek, “Everything is going to be okay, Tooru.”

_Or probably it was just a goodbye._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I hope you all liked this new chapter, let me know <3


	4. All the types of feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Finally I can post the last chapter! It took me years for writing it and it's really longer than the other chapters, I even considered to split it up, but I didn't want to cut the mood so here I am! Enjoy :D

It’s summer, it’s hot and Iwaizumi thinks about how much he fucking loves his best friend. He thinks about it because he’s sweating every drop of liquid he has in his body on the seat of the bus he has taken to go visit him.

At first when college began they didn't see each other for a month, worried to be too clingy or invasive, but at the end they agreed on the fact that since they were lifetime friends it was normal to suffer the distance like that. So Oikawa started to come back home every weekend, thus he can also see his mom who doesn’t miss the chance to ask him if there’s some development in his relationship with Iwa-chan.

However Oikawa is not able to come back home _every_ weekend, so those days Iwaizumi does two and a half hours to reach him at his campus and stay with him, even if it’s summer and even if it’s too hot just to get your nose out of the house.

Iwaizumi sighs and gets off the bus, Oikawa isn’t there for him, Iwaizumi sighs again. It’s better for his best friend to have a good excuse ready.

He walks down the driveway and passes by the gym when some words reach his ears.

“That guy from the volleyball team, you know? The setter.”

Iwaizumi stops walking and looks around, there are two guys out of the gym with bottles of water in their hands.

“Tall? Chocolate hair? Nice ass? Oikawa?”

Iwaizumi sits on the nearest bench, feeling unstable on his own legs.

“Oh got it, got it, so did you two fuck?”

Iwaizumi feels a shiver running up his limbs, suddenly it’s cold. He knows Oikawa is not straight, he got it from some little talks he hears with Matsukawa back at high school, but Iwaizumi never thought his best friend had been with another guy. A guy who is not him.

“Yep and if you think he’s awesome on the field it’s because you don’t know how he is in the bed.” the guy giggles and Iwaizumi is about to die right there.

“But are you two going to date or something?”

“Nah, it was just a thing of a night, but it was worth it.”

Iwaizumi rubs his eyes, he doesn’t even have tears to cry. And then what would he cry about? Oikawa isn’t his boyfriend, he’s not discovering a betrayal, Oikawa can fuck who he wants, when he wants, how we wants. But it still fucking hurts.

* * *

“Iwa-chan!”

Iwaizumi closes the door behind him trying to not slam it, “Tsk.”

Oikawa widens his eyes, “Oh, wow Iwa-chan is so happy to see me that he ‘tsk’ me.”

Iwaizumi rolls his eyes and suddenly feels guilty, he has no reason to be mean with him.

“Aren’t you happy to see me Iwa-chan?” Oikawa pouts and spins on his chair, he doesn’t understand why Iwaizumi looks so annoyed.

Iwaizumi puffs, “Of course I am.”

“It doesn’t seem like.” Oikawa tilts his head and instantly smiles, “I’m really happy to see you Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi looks away, that smile is too bright and he still feels bad for what he heard. _Does he smile like that at other guys too?_

“You didn’t even come to the bus stop.” Iwaizumi shrugs and tightens the grip on the straps of his backpack that he hasn’t put on the floor yet.

Oikawa laughs, “Iwa-chan, are you my boyfriend?”

Goosebumps run down Iwaizumi’s arms, “I’D NEVER WANT TO BE YOUR BOYFRIEND.”

Oikawa’s heart cracks a little, of course he doesn’t want it. He hums, “Remember the exam i told you to be on Friday? It has been anticipated, now it’s on Tuesday and I just wanted to finish studying so I could be with you.”

Oikawa is glad Iwaizumi isn’t looking at him, because his cheeks are turning really red, “Next time I won’t miss to pick you up, Iwa-chan, I don’t want to make you sad.”

“I’m not.” Iwaizumi mumbles and looks back at him. He hates the power Oikawa has on him, the power his pretty eyes have on him, staring at him __that__ way, digging deep inside him.

Iwaizumi swallows and Oikawa gets up from his chair to take his friend’s backpack, “Give it to me.”

“What are you doing?” Iwaizumi looks at Oikawa who is bringing his books on the bed and as an answer he receives a pat on the bed.

Iwaizumi frowns confused.

“C’mon!” Oikawa raises the book in his right hand, “I really need to finish this and you really need cuddles.” he shows Iwaizumi his left hand, “Remember all the tickles you made me when we were kids to make me fall asleep more easily? It’s my turn to repay you.”

Iwaizumi can’t help but smile, when junior high school began Oikawa was already obsessed with volleyball and often he had difficulty falling asleep, always thinking about rivals and about how to improve himself, how to become the best. During the nights they spent together Iwaizumi noticed the frown on Oikawa’s face, tickles made that frown disappear.

“Fine.” Iwaizumi takes off his shoes and falls on the bed belly down, with his face pressed against the pillow, he doesn’t want Oikawa to see him blushing.

“Iwa-chan, are you breathing?” Oikawa chuckles and let his fingers wander on Iwaizumi’s right arm, it won’t be easy to study like that. 

Iwaizumi nods and grunts, the feeling of Oikawa’s little touches on his skin makes his stomach bubble and his heart beats like an hammer in his chest.

“Your skin is sticky, do you want to take a shower?”

Iwaizumi turns his head to Oikawa and frowns, “I sweated, you know? On the bus, for more than two hours, just to see you Crappykawa.”

Oikawa gives him a pinch, “No need to be mean.”

“I’m not, keep going with tickles.”

Oikawa pouts and looks away crossing his arms, “No, no tickles for a so unkind Iwa-chan.”

“What?” Iwaizumi sits back on the bed and tilts his head trying to be intimidating but Oikawa huffs out a laugh.

“Stop laughing idiot, I want tickles.” Iwaizumi grabs Oikawa’s arm but the setter tries to push him away till Iwaizumi wins. However he pulls too hard and Oikawa falls on his chest, “Ew, sticky sticky.”

Iwaizumi’s mind goes blank, Oikawa could say everything and he wouldn’t hear it. Oikawa is rubbing his hands on his shirt laughing and Iwaizumi thinks that he’s the most beautiful man he has ever seen, that face is the only one he wants to see every morning when he wakes up, the only face he wants to see when he comes back home.

“Iwa-chan? Are you okay? Are you about to cry?” Oikawa is still over him, but he’s not laughing anymore, those pretty eyes are worried.

Iwaizumi rubs his eyes and frowns, “Of course I’m about to cry you don’t want to make me tickles.”

Oikawa giggles and withdraws on his place, “Go take a shower and then you’ll have all the tickles you want, Iwa-chan.”

“Fine.”

* * *

Iwaizumi runs a hand on his forehead, sticky again, “I can’t believe is still so hot, I want to die.”

“NO! IWA-CHAN DON’T DIE!” Oikawa yells like a drama queen and Iwaizumi throws him a pillow laughing.

“Hey, Iwa-chan, I have an idea.”

Iwaizumi stares at him waiting, Oikawa’s ideas are always the worst. He opens his wardrobe and pulls out two swimsuits, “Ta-daan!”

Iwaizumi frowns, “What should I do with it?”

Oikawa grins evilly, “Oh, Iwa-chan how many things you don’t know.” Iwaizumi rolls his eyes but doesn’t interrupt him, “The captain of the volleyball team is on vacation for a week and he left me his key for the gym.”

Iwaizumi shakes his head, he can’t believe at the other’s words, “You can’t be so insane to bring me in the gym to play volleyball.”

Oikawa waves the swimsuit in front of him, “Hello? Why do you think a took these? Once in the gym you have the access to the pool too.”

Iwaizumi’s eyes shine like two little stars, he doesn’t want to die anymore, “Give it to me.”

* * *

“You have to convince your captain to leave you that key more often.” Iwaizumi leans against the wall of the pool and tilts his head back closing his eyes. The water is cold and pleasant, he can finally take sighs of relief.

“I should make a copy of it.” Oikawa swims around the pool and some water splashes hit Iwaizumi’s face but he can’t really complain.

“I don’t think you can do it, Shittykawa.”

“But I would do it for you, Iwa-chan.”

Oikawa’s voice is suddenly really close and when Iwaizumi opens his eyes he finds the other in front of him, he swallows.

“Liar.” Iwaizumi smirks and splashes water in his best friend’s face. Oikawa coughs and squeezes his eyes, he looks like a puppy and Iwaizumi softens staring at him. His bad, he lowered his guard enough to permit to the other to block his arms.

“You have been defeated.” Oikawa laughs wickedly and only in a second moment he realizes that he is pressed against Iwaizumi’s solid and wide chest, all to block his arms behind his back. Oikawa blushes and releases his grip, but he doesn’t step back, he just looks in Iwaizumi’s eyes.

 _Dammit._ Oikawa always tries to not think about Iwa-chan in _that_ way, but sometimes it’s really hard and he would just like to let himself go and to kiss Iwaizumi everywhere, all the times he wants to. But what if Iwaizumi rejects him?

Iwaizumi can feel Oikawa’s heart beating fast against his chest, what kind of thoughts are hidden behind those pretty eyes? He doesn’t know, but friends don’t look at each other like that.

“We’re not teenager anymore.” Iwaizumi mumbles, more to himself.

“And we’re not drunk.” Oikawa traces a line all along Iwaizumi’s arm with his index before tightening his shoulder, he’s begging, _please kiss me._

Iwaizumi bites his lower lip and runs a hand in Oikawa’s hair pulling it away from his beautiful face. It’s hard to breath with such a tension in the air. Iwaizumi cups Oikawa’s red cheeks with both his hands and in a second his lips are on his best friend’s mouth, the right place for them. Oikawa stops breathing and squeezes Iwaizumi’s shoulders, his heart is going to explode, __he__ is going to explode. Oikawa press his tongue on the other’s lip and suddenly he can breath again, directly from Iwaizumi’s lungs.

Oikawa’s lips are so smooth, so soft and they move so gently and passionately at the same time.

_Does he kiss others like this?_

Iwaizumi feels like a burden on his chest, Oikawa’s hands move behind his neck, in his hair.

_Does he touch others like this?_

Oikawa’s mouth leaves his lips and runs to his jaw, to his ear. He bites.

_How many times did he have sex with them?_

Iwaizumi’s breath becomes heavier and he places his hands on Oikawa’s shoulders before pulling him away.

Oikawa tilts his head, “Rude, Iwa-chan.” and tries to approach the other again but a hand on his chest stops him.

Oikawa’s expression is a mix of surprise and pain, he feels like falling to pieces, everything was too beautiful to be true, “What’s wrong?”

Iwaizumi looks away, it’s his fault if those pretty eyes look so hurt, “I’m sorry, it’s just-”

“It’s just?” Oikawa tries to keep his voice calm, “Iwa-chan please, talk to me.”

“”When I was walking to your dorm I heard a guy talking with a friend.” Iwaizumi takes a deep breath, “He said you had sex with him.”

Oikawa raises his eyebrows, “Oh, okay, so?”

Iwaizumi snorts, why it has to be so hard? Why is he even saying those things to Oikawa?

“Oh, wait, that’s why you were so in a bad mood today?”

Iwaizumi doesn’t know if we wants to punch Oikawa or himself more, “Yes, it is.”

Oikawa takes a few steps back and stares at him with wide eyes, what’s going on? Is Iwaizumi jealous of him?

“And why? I’m sorry, I don’t get what my sexual life has to do with your mood.” Oikawa knows he’s pushing Iwaizumi to talk, maybe too much, but he really needs to understand.

“I don’t like the idea of you having sex with random guys or girls. Was your first time special at least?” Iwaizumi’s voice cracks a little on the last words, but he feels like a flowing river. What’s the point of stopping now? With what he already said his feeling must be pretty clear to Oikawa.

Oikawa looks down, “Not really, I mean it wasn’t that bad, but-” _I was thinking about you._

Iwaizumi crosses his fingers behind his head and turns on himself, evidently upset, “And why didn’t you wait, Trashykawa?”

Oikawa rolls his eyes and snorts, “Wait for what?”

“FOR SOMEONE SPECIAL!” Iwaizumi yells, he’s probably exaggerating but he doesn’t care, not now.

Oikawa is about to collapse right there, in a fucking pool, “For you? I had to wait for YOU?” his voice sounds more hysterical than he wanted to, but what the fuck? He’s in love with Iwaizumi since ever and what they’re talking about it’s stupid.

Iwaizumi crushes a fist in the water, “YES! FOR ME! Fuck you, Oikawa.”

“WHAT?”

Iwaizumi turns his back to Oikawa and pulls out from the water, he has enough of being teased. He wants to erase that day from his mind and never talk about that kind of stuff again.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” Oikawa follows him out of the water looking at the other’s back, “WE’RE TALKING, DON’T YOU DARE-”

Oikawa takes a deep breath, he can’t believe Iwaizumi is really walking away, “RIGHT, GOOD, THIS IS WHAT IWAIZUMI HAJIME DOES, HE ALWAYS RUNS AWAY!”

Iwaizumi feels a shiver running up his spine and he immediately turns walking back to face Oikawa, “The fuck are you talking about?”

Oikawa frowns, “I’m talking about you running away when you don’t know how to handle things, how to handle me.”

Iwaizumi tilts his head, he doesn’t even know why he feels strangely calm all of a sudden, “We’re not talking about today, right?”

Oikawa has a lump in his throat and his eyes start to tingle, “Of course not, I’m talking about you running away when I kissed you and we were ten, about you walking out that damn closet without even looking at me and then you thanked me for teaching you because I’m just a good friend to you.” Oikawa can’t stop the tears that are falling down his cheeks, his voice shakes, “I’m talking about you running away from me the morning after the prom. Why did you want me to wait if you were the one who always walked away?”

“I-” there are so many things Iwaizumi wants to say, needs to say, “I’m sorry, I-”

Iwaizumi rubs his face with his hands roughly and takes some deep breaths, “When I was ten I started to think that your eyes were too pretty and it was hard for me looking at you. When you gave me those brownies and you kissed me I was the happiest kid in the world, but I was also confused and scared and I’m sorry if I hurt you.”

Iwaizumi caresses Oikawa’s right cheek and pulls away some tears, “In that ‘damn closet’ I couldn’t care less about learning how to kiss, I just wanted to kiss you and I used that excuse because you had a girlfriend, I didn’t know if you were interested in guys and more important I didn’t want to lose your friendship.”

Oikawa sniffles, “I really wanted to kiss you too.” and his voice breaks again.

Iwaizumi smiles and takes Oikawa’s hands in his, “The morning after the prom I chickened out, I was afraid you would understand my feelings for you and once again, I didn’t want to be rejected by you and to lose you.”

Iwaizumi looks downs in embarrassment, “And by the way, I waited.” Oikawa’s eyes widen, “I didn’t feel like having sex with someone I wasn’t in love with. I always thought about you. I love you, Tooru.”

Oikawa’s heart skips a beat and jumps to his throat, he can’t believe at what’s happening, “What?”

“I love you, Tooru, since ever. I fell in love with you when I didn’t even know what it meant.” Iwaizumi can’t believe he’s finally saying those words after all those years, he feels so relieved and excited and worried and _he feels everything._

Oikawa nods and smiles shaking his head, “If I had known all these things I would have waited for you. I love you too, Hajime.” Oikawa brings Iwaizumi’s hands to his mouth and leaves two kisses on their back, “I’m really really really in love with you.” Oikawa almost chokes in his words.

They just keep staring at each other, playing with their hands, with a lot of thoughts in their mind because they have a lot to process.

Oikawa laughs, “Damn, we’re so stupid.”

Iwaizumi chuckles, “You more, Shittykawa.”

“Oh, I see, this is your away to prove me your love.” Oikawa grins and steps back because he doesn’t want Iwaizumi to hit him, but the other is faster and pulls him in the pool, “Iwa-chan!”

Iwaizumi dives in the water immediately after and Oikawa promptly wraps his arms behind Iwaizumi’s neck, “I can’t believe that I can finally say to you that I love you, it’s-”

Iwaizumi doesn’t let him finish and presses their mouths together and the feelings inside him are completely different from before, he’s not afraid of being rejected, he’s not scared to expose himself too much. He’s just happy he can kiss the guy he loves.

Oikawa deepens the kiss and fastens his legs around the other’s waist so Iwaizumi pushes him with his back against the wall of the pool, “You can’t imagine how many times i pictured you like this.”

Oikawa blushes, “I can’t believe Iwa-chan becomes talkative during this kind of things.” and tilts his head up so Iwaizumi can have access to his neck.

Oikawa feels Iwaizumi’s lips stretch out in a smile against his skin, “What kind of things, Tooru?”

Iwaizumi’s voice is hoarse and vibrates against his neck, Oikawa’s lips separate to leave out a heavy breath. Iwaizumi leaves sloppy kisses on his skin, sometimes Oikawa feels his teeth scratching his neck and when Iwaizumi bites him in the hollow between his shoulder and his neck he moans.

“Your voice can make such delicious and pretty sounds.” Iwaizumi’s hands runs on Oikawa’s tights, under the hem of his swimsuit and stops before the curve of his ass-cheeks.

Oikawa is completely on fire even with his body half in the cold water, Iwaizumi’s hands are so big and firm and they touch him so well, he has never been touched like that. Oikawa tugs Iwaizumi’s hair and pushes him into a new messy kiss, wet lips melt down.

Iwaizumi interrupts the kiss to breath, “You’re amazing, Tooru.”

Oikawa’s cheeks are flushing red and the laughs that escape from his mouth is the best sound Iwaizumi ever heard, “Stop that Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi smirks, he never thought he could embarrass Oikawa that way, especially since he was told to be beautiful and awesome for a lifetime, “I won’t, you’re beautiful and sexy and you really turn me on and I can finally say it out loud, so I won’t stop.”

Iwaizumi doesn’t expect an answer and bites Oikawa’s neck tightening the grip on his tights.

An “I see.” leaves Oikawa’s lips between a moan and another. He can feel Iwaizumi arousal pressed against his and he curses the swimsuits that separate them.

Iwaizumi’s hands grab Oikawa’s ass, “It’s rounder, I already noticed it, but-”

Oikawa pulls Iwaizumi away from his neck tugging his hair so he can look at him, “You talk too much.” Oikawa unfasten his legs from the other’s waist and stands on his feet so he can pull down his swimsuit.

“Do I have to teach you how to prepare me?” Oikawa bites his lower lip and turns around giving Iwaizumi his back.

Iwaizumi swallows and his fingers press on the other’s skin to separate his ass-cheeks, “Fuck.”

Oikawa grins but what he expect it’s not Iwaizumi to dive in the water to bite his ass, he gasps, “Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi gets up from the water and pushes Oikawa with his chest against the wall of the pool and surrounds his torso with his arms before leaving kisses on the other’s shoulders. Oikawa lets his head fall behind and Iwaizumi’s fingers trace a line all along his chest to his neck, “You should really show me how to do it.” Iwaizumi whispers to his left ear.

Oikawa rolls his hips back winning a groan from Iwaizumi’s mouth, he must be really hard under his swimsuit, “Iwa-chan, let’s go back to my room.”

* * *

“They’re going to see us.” Oikawa mumbles against Iwaizumi’s lips before locking them in his own in the middle of an hallway.

Iwaizumi bites the other’s jaw, “Better, I want them to know that you’re not available anymore.”

* * *

Iwaizumi closes the door of the room and when he turns he finds Oikawa already naked on the bed who gestures him to move closer,Iwaizumi does it and the other’s slender hands pull down his swimsuit too. How Oikawa has imagined, Iwaizumi was really hard down there.

Iwaizumi looks down, eyelashes lowered. Oikawa pulls out his tongue and gently licks the tip of the other’s cock, salty. Iwaizumi’s chest flushes red as much as his cheeks and he runs a hand in Oikawa’s hair softly, “You will make me go crazy, Tooru.” 

Oikawa smirks and then he goes down with his head taking it all in his mouth, Iwaizumi moans and he does it loud, with his husky voice. Oikawa thinks that probably he could come untouched only listening to the other’s voice.

Iwaizumi tugs Oikawa’s hair and follows his movements, warmth all around him, “Tooru, I-”

Oikawa immediately pulls back and Iwaizumi gasps surprised, “I was forgetting to show you something.”

Iwaizumi stands still, even if his legs tremble sometimes, looking at Tooru stretching to reach something in his bedside table, lube. Oikawa lies down and opens his legs pointing his heels on the sheets. Iwaizumi takes a deep breath and his cock twitches, too hot, Oikawa’s body is perfect.

“Have you lost the ability too talk?” Oikawa smirks and Iwaizumi places himself between his knees, “I don’t know what to say without sounding horny on main and too rude.”

Oikawa spits some lube on his fingers and massages his rim of muscles, “But you are, both.”

Iwaizumi slams his hand in the other’s inner tight, “Start moving your fingers.”

Oikawa bites his lowers lip and pushes his middle finger inside himself under Iwaizumi’s liquid stare. Oikawa had already done it many times, but he can’t help but blushing in front of Iwaizumi. He slips another finger inside and Iwaizumi licks his lips, Oikawa fingering himself is the hottest thing he has ever seen. Oikawa adds another one and gasps for air. Iwaizumi raises the other’s right leg and pulls it on his shoulder so he can leave kisses on Oikawa’s burning skin while he stretches himself open.

Tooru removes his fingers when he thinks he’s ready and Iwaizumi stares at his rim muscles twitching, his own erection is so hard that starts to hurt. Oikawa is looking at him in anticipation, so Hajime pulls his ass up, the other leg on his shoulder too, and slowly he rubs the tip of his cock against him.

“Hajime, please.” Oikawa arches his back and Iwaizumi complies, he pushes his tip inside and bites his lips to not let out any excessive sound, his body is on fire.

“More.” Oikawa moans and Iwaizumi fulfills him burying his cock inside him, a hot wave flows in his body and his hands are sweating on Oikawa’s trembling legs.

“You feel so good, Tooru.” Iwaizumi’s voice is a mess, __he__ is a mess. Oikawa pulls him down and wraps his legs around Hajime’s waist.

Oikawa’s eyes are completely blurred by pleasure, Iwaizumi is moving slowly but with decision and his lips are brushing on his neck, his breath against his skin makes him shiver. He never felt so complete in his own life.

“Haji-” Oikawa scratches Iwaizumi’s back with his nail, he’s hitting his prostate, “Faster.”

Iwaizumi is panting, “I’m close.” but he speeds up his pace, his head buried in the hollow of Oikawa’s neck and his right hand pumping Tooru’s arousal.

Oikawa’s moans become more loud and more confused, “Inside, come inside.” Iwaizumi bites the other’s collarbone while reaching his climax and Oikawa is so turned on that he comes instantly when he feels Hajime’s cock pulsing into him.

Iwaizumi collapses on Oikawa’s chest, they surely need to take another shower. Oikawa’s hands are tickling Iwaizumi’s back sending shivers everywhere, he’s so sensitive. Their hearts are still beating wildly, trying to slow down and come back to a regular pace.

“I love you, Tooru.” Iwaizumi mutters against the other’s skin, his words are barely audible, but they reach immediately Oikawa’s heart, “I love you, Hajime.”

* * *

Sunlight enters through the window curtains illuminating Oikawa's face, he yawns and rubs his eyes and he feels it. Iwaizumi is there, still asleep, next to him in all his beauty. It wasn’t a dream, Hajime really is in love with him and his heart could explode for happiness.

“Iwa-chan.” Oikawa whispers in the other’s ear, but he just receives a grunt as answer.

“Iwa-chan.” Oikawa mumbles on Iwaizumi’s lips and starts to kiss them slowly, then he leads to his jaw and his neck.

“Tooru.” Iwaizumi doesn’t think exist a better way to wake up, his body is completely full of love and affection and desire.

Oikawa’s heart speeds his pace, Iwaizumi’s voice is still sleepy and really sexy.

“Hajime.” Oikawa rests his head on Iwaizumi’s chest, “I’m really happy you’re still here.”

Iwaizumi runs a hand through Oikawa’s hair and plays with some strands, pretty eyes are looking at him.

“I’m done running away, from now on I will always be by your side, I love you.”

Oikawa grins, “Who would have thought that Iwa-chan is such a romantic and kind boyfriend.”

Iwaizumi frowns and throws a pillow on Oikawa’s head.

“IWA-CHAN!”

_The end._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you all liked it! I wrote smuts really few times before and I never got satisfied by them, but I kinda like this one, so just let me know what you think :D
> 
> All your comments are really important to me and they motivate me, so thank you <3

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked this first part! Let me know with kudos and comments <3
> 
> For everything you can find me also on twitter as @sunnymargtdraws and on tumblr as @sunnymargot :D


End file.
